


Изнанка

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Galaszek



Series: G-PG13 драбблы [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek





	Изнанка

Тишина накрывает внезапно. Оглушает. Это странно и кажется нереальным. Вот только раздавались звуки битвы, крики людей, лязг инопланетной техники — и вдруг ничего. Совсем ничего. Ни шелеста листвы, ни шороха песка.

Баки поворачивает тяжелую, словно от сильного похмелья голову. Опираясь на левую руку, встает. Что-то мешается под ладонью. Сломанная ветка. Мысли как будто взбили блендером, никак не удается ухватить суть происходящего. В памяти неохотно всплывает размытая картина: он идет к Стиву, окликает его, а потом... Что потом? Потом был ветер или вспышка. Нет, никак не удается сосредоточиться.

Баки осматривает себя. Все в порядке. Даже новая рука в полном порядке — тускло поблескивает в солнечном свете, чуть бликуя на золоченых стыках. Отряхнув брюки, он вздрагивает от внезапного пронзительного окрика.

— Эй! Есть здесь кто?

Сэм?

Баки, едва переставляя ноги — они будто чужие, — направляется на голос.

Мотая головой, Сэм пытается встать. Похоже, не только у Баки «похмелье». Из-за деревьев, обняв себя руками, выходит Ванда, растерянная и дрожащая. Баки, сменив направление, подходит к ней, обхватывает за плечи.

— Что случилось?

Кое как поднявшись, Уилсон стаскивает с лица помятые очки и пытается проморгаться.

— Где все и почему так тихо? — Он щурится от слепящего света, проникающего сквозь листву. Форма на нем кое-где разорвана, от крыльев остались какие-то ошметки. Удивительно, как его не искрошило собственными «перьями», когда он падал на землю. Баки отмахивается от этих мыслей — не сейчас — и снова смотрит на дрожащую Ванду.

— Он… Н-назад… — Ее губы дрожат, она пытается что-то сказать, но звуки, не успев сорваться с губ, исчезают в тишине окружающего их мира. Баки поднимает голову. Движение в кронах едва заметно, но оно есть. И гул, чуть слышный, начинает нарастать, превращаясь в ставшие для него привычными звуки Ваканды.

— Он… — Слезы текут по запыленным щекам Ванды, оставляя размытые полоски. Баки неловко поднимает руку и гладит ее по волосам.

— Что? — Уилсон аккуратно, словно боясь спугнуть, подходит ближе. — Что, Ванда?

— Он в-вернул все назад, а потом у-убил его. С-сам убил. — Она вскидывает голову и смотрит на Баки огромными испуганными глазами. — Он забрал камень.

Со стороны поля, где только что была битва, выходит Т’Чалла. Кивает, показывая, что все слышал.

— Нам нужно во дворец. Нужно собраться вместе.

Гул нарастает, становятся слышны голоса. Кого-то зовут, кто-то кричит.

Баки кивает, легонько подталкивая Ванду в указанном направлении. Она не сразу понимает, чего от нее хотят, но затем поддается, хотя и медленно, и Баки передает ее в надежные руки Уилсона — тот знает, как помочь справиться с шоком.

— Не понимаю, куда делись остальные. И где Танос? — Баки замечает в голосе короля что-то отдаленно напоминающее испуг. — Возле меня была Окойе. Я тянул к ней руку, а потом словно провал.

Баки кивает. Похоже, Танос все-таки щелкнул пальцами. Но это значит… Значит… О господи!

Баки кажется, что земля, покачнувшись, опускается всем своим весом на плечи. Король подхватывает его под руку.

— Половина населения планеты, — голос кажется бесцветным, — и Стив…

Он буквально через силу заставляет себя вдохнуть ставший внезапно тягучим и плотным воздух.

— Мы те, кто остались.

Брови Т’Чаллы поднимаются вверх всего на долю секунды, а потом осознание настигает и его.

На поле, изрытом гигантскими инопланетными пилами, царит хаос. Ни одного погибшего, ни одной инопланетной твари, никакой техники. Пыль, легкий ветер, солнечные лучи и ничего не понимающие люди, окликающие близких, озирающиеся по сторонам. Они медленно подтягиваются друг к другу, собираются в небольшие группки. Заметив короля, большая часть из них берет себя в руки, но на лицах каждого читаются непонимание и страх.

***

Неделю спустя на посадочную площадку у дворца опускается изрядно помятый космический корабль. После всего случившегося от уничтожения его спасает деревянный малыш, друг исчезнувшего Тора. Выданный ему вакандийский кубик-переводчик выдает что-то о друзьях и Стражах Галактики. Уставшие и едва держащиеся на ногах пассажиры корабля выходят на солнечный свет. Баки замечает среди них мальчишку в броне, похожей на костюм того самого «гимнаста» из аэропорта в Берлине. Питер Паркер, Человек-паук, так он представляется. Внешний вид остальных не смущает и не удивляет никого. Не после того, что уже довелось увидеть.

Еще через день в зале совещаний, где собрались притихшие уцелевшие Мстители и Стражи, из внезапно образовавшейся дыры в воздухе появляются новые гости — Доктор Стрэндж с Фьюри и Марией Хилл.

Предстоит решить множество вопросов. Предстоит узнать, как можно вернуть потерянное и как справиться с тем, кто по щелчку пальцев стер половину Вселенной.


End file.
